1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock device with a push rod which can be pushed to lock the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional lock device for bicycles and motorcycles includes a tubular rod body (10) and a shackle (11) with two legs extending into the lock holes (101) of the rod body (10). The rod body (10) has a projection (102) which is well-matched with a notch of the curved end of the shackle (10) so as to retain the shackle (11) on the rod body (10). The other end of the shackle (11) is straight and is provided with a protrusion (110). When the lock device is in its locked position, an L-shaped retaining piece (12) is at the position indicated by solid lines in FIG. 1 and limits the projection (110) of the shackle (11) in the rod body (10). When one desires to open the lock device, an associate key is inserted into the device and is operated so as to move the retaining piece (12) to the position indicated by phantom lines (A) in FIG. 1. Subsequently, the straight end of the shackle (11) is pulled upward to the position indicated by phantom lines (B) in FIG. 1. The conventional lock device suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) After unlocking, the key remains in the rod body (10) until the device is locked, resulting in an awkward operation. PA0 (2) When assembling the shackle (11) with the rod body (10), the straight end of the shackle (11) can be inserted into the rod body (10) only after the curved end (111) has been inserted into the same. This forms a time-consuming two-step assembling operation. PA0 (3) The positions of the two legs of the shackle (11) in the rod body (10) are not interchangeable. PA0 (4) Because the curved end (111) of the shackle (11) is retained on the rod body (10), it is difficult to mount the lock device in place on something to be locked. PA0 (5) When the lock device is in the locked position, a destroyer may use force to pull the straight end of the shackle (11) to separate from the rod body (10) due to the fact that the upper end of the retaining piece (12) is located above a curved surface of the shackle (11). This destruction-resisting effect is required to improve.